


Quietus

by Wu_Ling



Series: craving for the light [1]
Category: Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drowning, F/M, Joker being Joker, metaphorically and literally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 09:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wu_Ling/pseuds/Wu_Ling
Summary: Alice really should have known better. Diamond/Mirror, Joker/Alice.





	Quietus

**Author's Note:**

> Even whilst she was dying, Joker still sounded like he cared.
> 
> Cross-Posted on Fanfiction.Net (The Last Deathly Guardian)

It was too easy to give in.

Water pressed her from all angles, caging her in as she sank deeper into the black lake. Her lungs burned with the need to draw air. Her arms were spread wide-eagled, a mockery of a fallen angle descending downwards into the depths of a shadowy abyss. The chains held her tightly bounded, unable to move.

Blinking was hard, the sting of the salt water rubbing her eyes raw was a painful sensation. Alice kept them open regardless. Anything to stare back death into that singular crimson eye watching her drown.

_ Mirrors reflected images. _

The glass was cracked.

_ Images represented yourself. _

A shadowy afterimage.

Alice could feel the callus of his hands guiding her to the river bank, the crunching of dirt beneath her feet, the rough brush of his lips against her own.

She was at her limit. Involuntarily her mouth opened to draw in air she knew was not going to be there. Water rushed eagerly down her convulsing throat, her nostrils flaring as she finally begins to struggle for survival. She thought she had already accepted this.

_ "Why hold out so long if you really wanted it? Take a deep breath, Alice and this can all end much faster. Why go through such unnecessary suffering?" _

His voice glided over her panicked stricken mind like silk, inviting her to momentarily forget all else and listen. It sounded very much was like Joker was right there, standing behind her, a stable presence that leaned over her shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist.

Even whilst she was dying, Joker still sounded like he cared.

_ What a lie. _

Alice really should have known better.


End file.
